1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device and particularly to a remote control device for remotely controlling the drive quantities of apparatuses arranged two-dimensionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, operating subject apparatuses such as electrical appliances or various electrical apparatuses with use of a remote controller has been widely performed. For example, it has been proposed that when a remote controller is operated in a three-dimensional space, a particular pattern of motion of the remote controller is recognized, and that an instruction to perform an operation corresponding to that pattern is transmitted to a subject apparatus so as to operate the subject apparatus (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2006-323599 (Patent Document 1), pp. 9-10, FIGS. 6, 7).
Meanwhile, it has been proposed that when a remote controller is operated in a three-dimensional space, via an instruction signal to operate according to whether the motion is quick or slow, a subject apparatus is operated (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2007-251893 (Patent Document 2), p. 13, FIG. 4).
As such, as to remote control of an apparatus with use of a remote controller, various methods have been proposed and widely used. A control method is desirable with which to be able to perform the remote control of various apparatuses easily and freely and which can be used for general purposes.
Further, a remote control device is desirable which can perform not only the remote control of a single subject apparatus but also the control of a subject apparatus constituted by a set of multiple units. Moreover, a remote control device is desirable which enables easy and simple operation better matching a sense of adjustment of a user who uses the remote control device with being excellent in usability.